


What Should've been

by NixQuinnIsRoyalty



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: A ventfic? Sorta not really?, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Dream Technoblade and Tommy are brothers in all but blood., Gen, I am shipping the dreamteam together though, It's only going to get worse, L'manberg must burn, Like I am trying to not be that bad, Manipulation, Mostly everyone is morally grey, Niki gets a villain arc, No Beta I die like Wilbur soot, No one is sure if they're okay, Not Bad, Not shipping anyone, Okay I am not shipping the minors., Polyamory, Ressurection arc pog, Save my kids please?, Sibling Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), The voices are a family thing, Tommy and Tubbo are ex-child soldiers and deserve the best, Tommy doesn't betray Technoblade, Tubbo is a bit insane, Wilbur Soot is Not Okay, is my dialouge still crappy?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:26:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28615068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NixQuinnIsRoyalty/pseuds/NixQuinnIsRoyalty
Summary: Tommy is tired, angry and wants his discs.Dream is frustrated, tense, and wants peace.Techno can't stand to see those he considers his brothers to be suffering this much.(In which Dream and Techno are brothers by battle. Tommy and Techno are brothers by a chance.)Tubbo missed his best friend. Lmanberg is in shambles.Philza hates the country that tore his family apart.Wilbur wants to be resurrected.(The story turned into a half vent fic in chapter Seven and beyond. Might have a happy ending who knows)
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Eret & Floris | Fundy & Niki | Nihachu & Wilbur Soot, Technoblade & Clay | Dream & TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 88
Kudos: 140
Collections: smp stuff





	1. January 4th, 2021

**Author's Note:**

> So I really think Tommy should've been a double agent and now am writing my own version of the story.

January 4h, 2020. A simple day.

“Tommy we should team up with Dream to get your discs.”

  
  


A simple phrase is spoken next to the fireplace. Philza in the kitchen ladling soup into bowls for the three of them to eat. Their attack on Lamanberg had been mostly successful in gathering Techno’s lost weapons. The youngest tensing at that simple phrase. Thoughts running through his head boiling down to one word.

“Explain.” 

Tommy was tired. He had been exiled, manipulated, killed, and frankly, worst of all he was discarded. Person after person had left him for plenty of reasons. To Tubbo he was now a liability, and sure it was true it still hurt. He wished he ran away. Before Schlatt with Tubbo. It would’ve truly been simpler. However, simpler wasn’t an option now. Maybe when people were less grey.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

January 4th, 2020. The day of anger

Niki was angry when she got her invitation to the festival less than 24 hours before it happened. She was angrier when she found out that Fundy had been hurt in his role as a stabilizer by Techno and Tommy. She felt the anger burning in her eyes when she found out that Eret was being forced to go again. L’manberg forgot her. She had to deal with so much. She had to watch as Wilbur fell apart. She watched him turn children into soldiers. She was tired. She was angry. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

January 4th, 2020. A day of pain

Fundy was exhausted. He didn’t know how hard today was going to be. He wanted to stop this. He wanted to leave but knew Quackity would rise to power and overshadow Tubbo. Fundy wasn’t an idiot he knew Quackity had something brewing. The man was too calm for someone who had lost their seemingly closest ally.

However, today took the cake. He’d been screamed at by Tommy. His city had been attacked by a wither summoned once again by Technoblade. He really couldn’t blame them. Beacons were important, he knew that. L’manberg hurt them and their found father figure horribly. He couldn’t blame them. He felt the same when he put his grandfather on house arrest.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

January 4th, 2020. A day of worry

Ranboo was confused. His memory was hazy at best and completely absent at worst. Today was a better day. He was looking for his memory books. He’s been looking for them. What did he do? Has anything changed?   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

January 4th, 2020. A day of regret.

Dream’s shoulders slumped as he stared at the carnage of Logstedshire. He made a mistake. He regretted how he treated Tommy. Tommy deserved his peace and he’d just done the same thing Wilbur had done. He’d manipulated Tommy out of a need to protect what he desperately wanted. Now he felt hollow. Tommy was vaguely his brother. He saw him be a little brother at least. Tommy didn’t deserve this. He was just a kid. Maybe he could fix it. Maybe he could get Tommy’s help in unity. Maybe he could protect those he cared about without hurting them at every turn. He made his way to Techno’s place with a plan in mind.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

January 4th, 2020. The day he snapped.

Tubbo was done. Tommy was going to bring an end to this country. He missed his best friend but he chose to side with Technoblade. The man who killed him at Schlatt’s demand. He was a liability, but he was a liability that Tubbo trusted so much. He just wanted Tommy back and away from Techno. When Tommy joined back to L’manberg he’d place him under house arrest. He’d bring food every day and help Tommy expand his house so he didn’t go stir crazy. That’s what he’d do. He’d help Tommy and welcome him back happily. Next time Tommy stepped out of line he’d be going into Pandora though.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

January 4th, 2020. The day his plan became solid.

Quackity was unhinged. He wanted to bring Schlatt back. He craved the control he had as Schlatt’s right-hand man. He would make it happen.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

January 4th, 2020. The day he made a choice.

Ghostbur was restless as he led Friend from Phil’s home. Everyone was sad and blue wasn’t helping a single one of them. He wondered why he was getting pitying looks as he led Friend away.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

January 4th, 2020. A king leads by example this day.

Eret was livid. Dream had left. L’manberg was causing its ruckus. In his hand was an invitation to a festival. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

January 4th, 2020. A day of realization

Niki sent a message to Techno. 

Dream sent a message to Techno.   
Tubbo sent a message to Tommy.

Ranboo sent a message to Fundy.   
Ghostbur sent a message to Dream.

Fundy sent a message to Niki.

Philza was rather relaxed.

Eret notified his people that they would attend the festival.

Quacity rested a letter on a grave.

January 4th, 2020. The day people decided to stand up against the tyranny and make a plan.


	2. January 5th, 2021

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Canon events will be disregarded because I said so.  
> 1,210 words.  
> Can you tell I like angst?

January 5th, 2020. The day of the festival.

This was the day.

Dream walked into the community house before the sun rose. He hated this part. He hated what he had to do. He knew that the plan hinged on the destruction of his creation. So he did it. The irony is there. How often he blew up Tommy’s stuff. Now he was helping him. He missed his friends. He missed pushing everything he cared about away so he didn’t appear to have weaknesses. 

Tssssst BOOM!   
  
Dream stared at the rubble blankly. Water. He needed water to cement the destruction. Make it a stage for the fight the next day. He knew this was needed. They needed everyone to see. Hopefully, Tubbo took Tommy back and listened to him. 

“Why are you here Dream?”

He froze. He knew that sweet soft voice. Niki. 

“Making it believable. I am framing Tommy for our plan.”   
  
“I still don’t agree. Aren’t we doing the exact thing we’re trying to stop?”   
  
“Maybe we are. Maybe we’re ending the cycle. Tommy came up with this part and insists he can get Tubbo to see his side of things. I hate this. I want to take him out of the fight and here he is being the headstrong boy he always is.”   
  
“After this Dream, you’ll allow Me, Fundy, Eret, and everyone to make a community right? We can have Dry Water?”

“That’s the plan. As long as you guys stay peaceful of course.”

Niki nods grabbing a bucket of water Dream left on the ground clambering to help him cover the remnants of the building with water.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tommy was pacing in his house. Thoughts running wildly. Today he had to pretend to be anything but what he believed. Those discs were his last life. They were what kept him alive. Unlike Wilbur, his last life couldn’t just be taken by a sword. Cat and Mellohi had to be destroyed for him to fully die. If one was destroyed. Well, The assumption would be that he became like Ghostbur, a simple husk of himself. He thought the idea was funny given he already was. 

The thing that worried him the most though was that Tubbo had messaged him last night. “I’ll save you.” What was that supposed to mean? What could it mean? What was Tubbo planning? He just hoped Tubbo would see reason, or at least miss him enough to take a leap of faith. He stared at his helmet and axe. Both of them gifts from Techno. A sign of their friendship. A sign of their brotherhood he assumed. No not assumed. He was told. 

Techno was planning on causing chaos to cover his escape the day after the festival. So he could lead Tubbo to freedom from Lmanberg. He wanted his friend back. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tubbo was in Tommy’s old house. He had a smile on his face as he hummed Mellohi to himself as he began to clean the house up and make it look nice. After Dream was dead Tommy could return he just needed to be on house arrest so he didn’t cause any more problems. So he couldn’t cause any more problems to their neighbors. Demands were hard to deal with but at least it’s reasonable for Tommy to inside. He could build up and dig down to expand his house and have a lot to explore still. Tubbo would of course supply him with whatever he needed. 

Tubbo smiled at the ender chest in the corner of the room. Resting one hand on it gently.

“He won’t need you anymore. I’ll make sure of it.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Eret was tossing restlessly in his bed. The idea of another festival causing bile to rise up his throat. Who would die today? Eret didn’t want to think of who would be down one life at the end of all of this. He didn’t understand the determination of what deaths would stick and which would be negated. Maybe it was because of Dream. Who knows. He also doesn’t know why anyone would consider a festival in a country so cursed a good idea.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Techno rose from his bed hair limply following him. Today was the day he’d let his brother sacrifice himself to get the thing that his life is tied to back from Tubbo. He couldn’t believe himself for going along with this plan. Shaky hands tie up his hair into small braids. 

Why did this have to be how he dismantled the government. Why couldn’t he protect his two brothers? He didn’t want to involve Dream in this battle and he wanted Tommy to have time to heal and rest. Three weeks wasn’t enough time to heal from what the kid had been through.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Fundy didn’t understand at first. He truly didn’t understand why Dream was putting up the walls. What he did understand was that he could smell Tommy and Techno were in L’manberg. He didn’t dare tell Tubbo this information, however. The worst part of it all was the obvious anger on Tubbo and Quackity’s face. He knew Tubbo planned on killing Dream while he was armorless, but the man in question was standing on top of a short obsidian wall in full netherite. He just didn’t understand.

“Follow me… Just follow me all of you.” Dream snaps at their incessant questioning of why.

Fundy does. Suddenly he understands he understands why Dream was making the wall. He understood why he had smelled Tommy and Techno in the city they should be far far away from. They had destroyed the community house. At least that’s what Dream claimed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Niki smiled at everyone’s gasps when Tommy arrived, defending himself. She is happy when they all exclaim when Techno jumps to Tommy’s defense. She watches as Tommy and Tubbo spar. She panics when Tommy slips.

“Those discs are worth more to me than you ever were!”

Niki sees them both freeze. She worries that Tommy’s headstrong nature is going to ruin this plan. She sees Techno hitting people still. Hoping the chaos he caused was enough to distract people from Tommy’s slip up.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Quackity didn’t believe Tommy for one second. Tommy switched sides too easily. Tommy didn’t give up Techno’s axe. He could’ve died by Techno’s hands. Everyone could’ve. He didn’t trust Tommy for a second. However, he knew Tubbo’s plan and didn’t mind one bit that Tommy was likely to betray them. Punishment was necessary to have a functioning government and Tubbo was finally learning this.

So they walked off to lead Tommy home as he stood there silently. Tubbo smiling at him widely.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ranboo didn’t know what was going on. He didn’t know why Dream was there. Dream was telling him to leave. To go to the arctic. He truly didn’t understand why. However, he did it anyway.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In a ravine stood three men and one sheep. Philza and Dream were leaning Wilbur against the wall as he got used to being alive again. 

Wilbur’s memories had gaps. He’d admit that but what he knew is that he went too far too quickly. His dad stared at him worriedly. No one talked about the way that for the first time in almost two months that he had cried. 


	3. January 6th, 2021 PART 1

January 6th, 2021

Tommy was laying in bed a hand on his chest holding Techno’s axe close to him. Tubbo and Quackity locked him in his own house slapping a monitor onto his ankle. The moment he’d tried to fight against them Tubbo slapped him. He couldn’t believe how much Tbbo had changed.He wasn’t allowed to leave this house but he had to. When Techno came Philza was going to come and fly him away to safety. Tubbo had changed so much and wouldn’t listen to any form of reason, clinging onto ghosts of a nation.

He growled to himself letting himself shift into his natural form. Ears and tail become visible. He wanted to go home but he doubted that Tubbo was asleep.

He remembered when Phil found him wandering the Twilight. The man had promised him protection from the dangers that lurked within his home dimension. He agreed to follow him. He missed the days of simplicity. He wanted to go back to when Wilbur, Techno, and Dream were kids playing around in Phil’s yard. Even if it was just a fantasy. Simplicity was all he wanted and Tubbo wasn’t simple.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Techno was pacing the room Niki and Dream staring at him worriedly and Phil glaring at the three of them. He had forgotten to tell Phil that Tommy was sacrificing himself for their plan. Techno felt horrible. Tommy was one of Phil’s two biological sons. He knew how much his last son meant to him and he knew that letting Tommy go would hurt him. He couldn’t find it in himself to care. Tommy wanted to do this… He wanted to do it right?   
  
“We fucked up Dad. I know it. I should’ve stopped Tommy from agreeing to do it. He wouldn’t take no for an answer how-”

Phil cuts him off with a growl, “You should’ve made it clearer. All of you should’ve made it clear under any circumstances he wasn’t to go to L’manberg! You should’ve told him that Tubbo has changed. He’s no longer what Tommy thinks of him! He can’t be reasoned with!”

Phil collapses to his knees sobbing, body shaking. Techno freezes knowing that Phil was right. Phil couldn’t handle losing another son even if he had his eldest back. Dream moved to hug his father tightly. Back tense under the green hoodie. Niki’s jaw set in stone running a hand through her hair.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ranboo was wandering. He didn’t know why anymore. The words ‘Run to the tundra’ ‘Survive’, and ‘safety in numbers’ scribbled on his hands and in his book. Hands shakily wielding his sword as he walked in the early dawn’s light. Zombies groaning around him, skeletons clattering about looking for entities to attack. His mind fills with static as he grabs a piece of bread from his satchel. As he comes upon the crest of a hill he sees it. A house with a smoking chimney.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The moment Tommy mentioned leaving L’manberg, Tubbo knew what he needed to do. He needed to send a message to Tommy what stepping out of line meant now. Tubbo lead a cow into Tommy’s house a smile on his face. The elder boy woke Tommy up and showed him the cow.

“Name the cow.” A simple demand as Tubbo dug his nails into Tommy’s shoulder.

“H-h-herman.. I name him Herman Tubbo.” Tommy struggles to get out trying to pull away.

A rough shove, “Pet Herman Tommy. He’s your cow now Tommy.”

Tommy stumbles over to the cow axe in his hand and runs his hand over him. Marveling at how soft the cow was. Jaw tightening and setting his lips settling into a grim smile. 

“Now butcher him. Butcher Herman. Butcher Herman for L’manberg. Butcher Herman for me. Use that Axe. Use the axe Techno gave you. Betray him for us Tommy. Join Quackity and I in the butcher’s army of L’manberg,” A giggle bubbles out of Tubbo, “You said you missed me did you not? You said you wanted to prove yourself to me. That you weren’t selfish. Then do it Tommy.”

“There’s a difference Tubbo. Between being selfish. Being impulsive. Being everything people think I am Tubbo, and choosing to disregard one’s self and morals for a country. You’re not my Tubbo. You’re the cursed president of a country that shouldn’t exist,” Tommy stares at the axe in his hand, “This is for my protection. I am only to use it if I am in danger. So Tubbo if I don’t kill Herman with this axe… Will I be in danger? Will you attack me if I don’t listen to you?”

“I don’t want to Tommy, you know this. I just want you to prove loyalty to me. I want you to know that your home is here. It’s part of L’manberg. It’s part of the butcher army. It’s standing for this land that we saved from the Kingdom of Dream, The tyranny of Schlatt. I don’t want to hurt you but if it’s the only way to get the message across I will-”

**_CHOP_ **

“Message received Tubbo. However I am not a part of L’manberg. I will not join you in the army you made to hunt my brother. I am sorry that you think my loyalty is tied to something as simple as murder. Now leave. Don’t you have to plan with Quackity?”

Tubbo turns his back on Tommy wiping blood off his face as he leaves.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Quackity laid out Schlatt’s remains in an obsidian bunker close to bedrock in front of Tubbo, “We can resurrect him. We just need someone to bleed for it. Tubbo want to do the honors?”

One drop of blood and one wither rose. That is all they needed to resurrect Schlatt. Tubbo let his blood run over the rose. The body begins to form as Tubbo and Quackity wait with bated breaths.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Schlatt’s eyes flew open with a start as he became aware of one thing. 

**_AGONY ABSOLUTE AGONY_ **

He felt his bones snapping into place, chest curling into place as he formed the lungs to perform a soundless scream. His chest feeling hollow and too full all at once. Memories overwhelming him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Eret and Fundy stood together. Staring at each other sad smiles on their faces. They knew what was coming. They knew that they were to get Tommy from L’manberg. They were to bring Tommy to Techno and Niki. To protect him. They gulped as they walked over to Tommy’s house. Opening the door. What got to them was the amount of blood then the fact that Tommy collapsed on his knees sobbing over a dead cow. Red and black fur coating him all over hands gripping desperately at the axe in his lap.

Eret gently runs his hand over Tommy’s shoulder going to lay his cloak over Tommy’s shoulder as Fundy carefully cuts the ankle monitor off. Eret gently led Tommy out, Fundy standing in front of the two as protection when from the other side of L’manberg a boom resounded letting them know that it was time to move.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Philza lit the stack of TnT eyes blank as he walked over to Techno and Dream. He knew what he was doing would draw out Tubbo and Quackity for a battle. His wings dragging behind him finally being given the permissions he needed to use his wings. A smile coming across his face as he hears Tubbo’s scream of anger mix with the explosion behind him.

“Well well well looks like we drew out the remnants of the butcher army. Hello Quackity. Hello Tubbo. How’s this going for you? Keeping this failure of a nation running. Knowing you’re doomed to die like Schlatt?”

“About that boys,” a familiar chuckle came from the figure approaching the group, the voice low and raspy, “I am back. I am alive and I will do everything I can to help these two rebuild L’manberg. Which also includes Tommy being a part of this nation. I’m sure you understand.”   
  
The sounds of swords clashing fills Phil’s ears as Tech and Dream defend him from Tubbo and Quackity.

“I wouldn’t recommend that to you guys. You are going against some of the best pvpers on this server and you won’t win this encounter.”   
  
Phil draws his sword turning to face their enemies a smile curling onto his lips. As his blade meets flesh.

Fireworks off in the distance causing Techno and Dream to back off. Schlatt glowering at the group one hand over his cheek. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Niki hugged Tommy as he arrived. A soft smile on her face pretending he isn’t covered in blood as she leads him over to the couch. Eret and Fundy standing stiffly in the door of Techno’s house staring at the hybrid asleep in the corner.

“So Ranboo made it? We’re all safe?” Fundy whispers tentatively.

A voice startles them out of their shock, “So have room for two more defectors?”

The group was shocked to see Sapnap and George standing covered in ash and debris. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dream was shocked to see Hbomb and Jack Manifold cowering in fear of the three men. He couldn’t blame them for their fear given how feared the men were across servers for their skills.

“Please. Let us come with you. Tubbo and Quackity threatened to kill anyone who had the possibility of stepping on L’manberg soil. Please” Hbomb begged 

Techno gave Phil a side eye before nodding and leading them off.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tubbo stared at the empty room anklet on the ground. Schlatt and Quackity running their hands over his shoulders as he screams. He’d lost the one person to make L’manberg whole and complete. All he wanted was L’manberg to perfect for Tommy and him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Wilbur wakes up with a start as someone climbs into his bed. He almost pushed them out until he felt fur and realized it was either Tommy or Fundy. Wilbur sighed and wrapped his arms around the figure as they sob.


	4. The Night of January 6th, 2021

January 6th, 2021

Wilbur couldn’t sleep. The insomnia if not caused by his own whirlwind of thoughts was caused by his little brother curled into his side sobbing in his half form. Maybe it was the fact that Techno and Dream were sitting on the edge of the bed whispering comforting things to the two of them. Maybe it was because he himself was crying. Maybe it was because he knew what he did was horribly wrong now. Maybe it was because he had been sleeping for several days prior.

Maybe it wasn’t necessary for him to figure out the mystery of his insomnia as he pulled Tommy closer letting him sob as he cried into Tommy’s hair Dream’s hand just gently rubbing his shoulder. As they cried Wilbur found himself wondering why Phil didn’t love him. Why after everything he left Tommy and him to become adults together. Why he was forced to raise Tommy while Phil became prouder and prouder of Techno and Dream. Why did he have to lose the one person he thought he could rule the world with. Why’d have to loose Sally to a stupid flood.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Phil was pouring over books in his shoddily set up tent. He was looking for the answer as to what type of ritual Tubbo and Quackity had performed to bring Schlatt back from his demise. The man assumed someone gave up a life for the man but he couldn’t figure out who, as all parties were seemingly on one life. Unless a void death doesn’t count… Does a void death count as a death?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tommy was crying. Everything he had felt until he came upon Techno’s cabin with Eret and Fundy. His facade started to shatter as he let out a stifled whimper. Fundy gently led him inside now he was clean and being held tightly by Wilbur. Everything broke that dam holding those torrential thoughts swirling around his eyes pooling out of them. Everything was just too much. Everything his brothers had done to him. Everything Tubbo did. Why did Tubbo have to change so much? Why did he have to hurt Tommy by making him kill anything? By making him betray Techno in any way.

“I missed you Wilby… Techie… D… please… please protect me…” his voice barely there body shaking with each word.

“Shush Toms. Just let it out. Just cry. We have a lot to make up for… But we will make up for it Toms.” Techno’s voice steadied his thoughts for a moment, the dull monotonous tone a comfort as he felt a hand rubbing his back.

The bed dipped around him as a figure laid behind him pulling both Wilbur and him close as if to shield both of them from outside forces beyond their control. A gentle hand carding through Tommy’s hair it was Dream’s hand he could only tell due to the size.

“We should get you two town to the living room” Dream mumbled to Techno leading the hybrid to begin moving Wilbur and Tommy to pick them up.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_ Tommy was braiding flowers together leaning gently against Phil. Soft strumming of a guitar coming from the field. Tommy gently weaved them together when Techno sat next to him, his hair down not reacting to when Tommy began to gently run his hands through Techno’s hair beginning to braid flowers into his hair. Red, white, coral, yellow. The flowers of the love he feels for his older brother. Dream sat down next to the two of them laying his head in Techno’s lap. Tommy watched as Techno gently pet their brother’s hair. Red, white, coral, yellow. Looking over he sees Niki, Eret, and Wilbur sitting together, Niki braiding flowers into Wilbur’s hair as well. Red, purple, yellow.  _

_ He was happy to be out of the twilight forest. The sun on his skin felt nice and his dad’s wing leaning on him was comfortable. Red, white, coral, yellow. Red, purple, yellow. Wilbur began singing a song he was working on. It was for a woman he’d met. A water spirit who shape-shifted and was theoretically as fast as a salmon. Wilbur looked happy as Niki braided little flowers into his hair. Red, white,coral, yellow. Red, purple, yellow.  _

_ As he ties off Techno's braid he feels a hand running through his hair. The hand rubbing right behind his ears eliciting a sleepy yawn. Red, white, coral, yellow. Red purple yellow. He leaned into the hand of his dad, chuckling softly. Red, white, coral, yellow. Red, purple, yellow. _

_ “Just sleep Toms. We’ll be here for you.” _

_ So he did dreaming of Red, white, coral, yellow, and purple flowers. _

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Techno brings the two of them out to the couch.

_ Technocare _

_ Technomean _

_ Blood for the blood god. _

_ What happened to Tommy? _

_ Techno let Tommy get hurt. _

_ Why are the axe’s enchants duller? _

_ Technocare _

_ Kill Tubbo _

_ e _

_ Kill the one who hurt your brother. _

_ You never cared about your brothers, you just care about destroying his old home. _

Techno growls quietly to himself as the overlapping voices accuse him of crimes he wasn’t sure he commited. He just wanted a night of quiet with his family and all their friends. It’s been forever since his brother was alive and the other two could talk rationally. How long until they fall back into old habits?

_ Use them. _

_ They used you. _

_ Keep them together. Fix your family _

_ Eeeeeee _

_ Blood for the blood god!! _

_ Kill Tommy! Kill Dream!! _

_ Only Phil all for Phil _

_ Dadza pog!!! _

Techno laid down holding his younger brothers close as he watches Dream run a hand through Tommy’s hair. The door creaking alerting them to the fact that the war meeting the others were having is over. Phil and Fundy were the first to come back sitting with the four of them. Fundy burrowing his face in his father’s back and hugging him tightly. Phil runs a hand through Techno’s hair. This was the family that fell apart. Hopefully it can survive the future and whatever happens to them.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_ Fundy was five and sitting in Wilbur’s lap a gentle hand running over patches of scales on his arm. A remnant of his mother who had long passed. The two sat together in their small home Tommy staring out the window blankly. They had been forced to leave their home and been separated from the rest of their family. His uncle and father had been quieter than normal only really talking to him. _

_ All he remembered from their family home was white snow dyed red with blood. Who’s? He didn’t know. Red, and white were very pretty colors. _

_ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ _

Phil stared at his sons sadly wondering why they had to suffer. Why did he have to pull away after Cordelia left him? Why did he let them raise themselves? He knew he wasn’t the best father but maybe he could make up for that now. He gently ran his hand through Techno’s letting Dream lean on him, his son being rather affectionate for his normally distant demeanor.

“I missed this dad… I missed us being a family.” his voice a ghost of what it could be.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_ Dream never thought he’d leave the room he was born into. He always thought he’d be tormented by his own mind as he paced the rather small room. Green and white being the only colors he’d see. His fur being the only source of comfort he had here. It was nice to run hands down his textured fur. He had a feeling that both of his full forms weren’t allowed in this damned room. _

_ One day his food stopped coming and he stopped pacing choosing instead to sit in the corner. Tears streaming down his face. Green blood staining white fur. Claws digging into palms when light fills the room causing his eyes to be forced shut. White and green spots dancing behind closed eyelids. He felt a hand run over his hair and gently scratch behind his ears. He nearly flinches away but a purr tears itself out of his throat as he melts into the hand. White and green. The colors of his fur and his blood. The colors of the hat of the man who saved him. _

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The last thing Eret expected was a small cuddle pile in the main room of Techno’s house when he brought Ranboo inside to get food. However it did soften his heart to see the family together like they once were. Free of any politics or family drama. The part that was concerning however was Tommy and Wilbur openly crying. It was rare to see either of them express emotions besides rage and happiness. Even in Wilbur’s death he was told Wilbur was more angry than sad. Eret gently pushes Ranboo to the group nodding at him to join in them.

Eret walked to the kitchen to make food nodding at Niki, Sapnap, and George as they joined the group as well. How did they get so fucked over?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_ Tommy was sitting in his home anklet on, making a flower crown. He made it of snapdragons, Irises, Butterfly Weed, Marigolds, and a single yellow Rose. Tears streaming down his face knowing the end of what he thought was a good friendship being over. _

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
In L’manberg Tubbo screams when he sees the flower crown on the bed. His heart aching as he collapses to his knees.


	5. January 7th, 2021

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bee I am sorry but not really. Have fun~!

Tommy untangled himself from the group of his mostly asleep family. This was home but right now he needed a moment to breathe. He hoped that the cold biting air would be enough to sinch the fire behind his eyes. He grabbed Techno’s cape and wrapped it around his body standing out on the porch. Puffs of air turning white around him. Human hands growing red from the cold air swirling around him. 

He began to think of Tubbo his previous best friend. When he last saw Tubbo it seemed as though the joy for living he owned had completely disappeared. Tubbo was just as broken as him but surrounded by the remnants of a broken nation. He remembered bees, flowers, dancing in the forest, bandanas, and compasses. Tommy punched the fence, growling to himself.

A low rumble of a voice startled him out of his thoughts, “How are you feeling Theseus?” 

“Fucking… I don’t know… I don’t fucking know Techno. I couldn’t convince Tubbo to join us… and fuck Big T… He looked at me…. He looked at me like some sort of animal Techno. Something to do his bidding.” Tommy gasped out tears bubbling up out of his eyes.

Techno sighed and wrapped his arm around his little brother, “Tommy what… What Tubbo did to you was horrible. How we’ve all treated you was horrible. Dream and I, have a lot to make up for in terms of how we treated you. Wilbur needs to work on repairing his relationship with us all. He needs to grow and stop acting like he needs to be strong… Dad needs to be more present. He’s going to be more present for you. For us. Even for Fundy. We… we have a lot of growing to do. We also want to give you a chance to be a kid and not worry about the war as well.”

Tommy whimpered at the idea that he could just be a kid. That he could just unlearn everything that Willbur had taught him. 

“Can I be a kid again…? Am I worth it after everything I’ve done to people? After how much I’ve caused harm to others?”   
  
Techno nodded a hand running through Tommy’s hair, “yes you can Tommy. We won’t let anyone hurt you”

Tommy leaned into his brother, “Techno can we go to the nether, and spar?”

“Later Tommy… Let’s just relax for now.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Schlatt felt rage and sadness building up in his chest. Tubbo hadn’t left Tommy’s house yet and stayed curled around the flower crown left in the room. The thorns of the rose digging into his hands blood dripping onto the ground. Schlatt hugged the younger running a hand through his hair. 

“Tommy…. He betrayed us Schlatt… He’s a fucking mutt who needs to be brought back and trained properly. To know he cannot be the traitorous mutt that thinks his allegiance isn’t owed to me.” Tubbo gripped the crown harder, “He acts all high and might as though the fucking pig will protect him from me.”

Schlatt listened to Tubbo’s ranting, “We will Tubbo… We will make him pay for betraying you. We’ll make Tommy pay for hurting us. He will Tubbo but for now, we need to plan on how to get him to pay for hurting us.”   
  
Tubbo nods sighing out as he goes limp into Schlatt’s arms the man humming and holding the man he considered at one point to be his protege. He carried the man to his bedroom. The exhaustion coating the two of them. They had a lot to do to make L’manberg perfect for their president’s desires.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Techno held his little brother close the cold biting into his skin. Tommy’s face had been contorted into one of pain which was enough to clue Techno into the fact that Tommy might have a headache. He gently rubbed circles into his brother’s hair hoping to ease the pain. Tommy just leaned more into Techno offering him, his cloak back. Techno pulled the cloak over himself and pulling Tommy into a hug. 

_ Technocare _

_ Technohug _

_ Technonice _

_ Eeeee _

_ Hugs for the hug god _

_ Technocomfort _

_ Wreck the ones who hurt Tommy _

Techno just kept rubbing small circles into Tommy’s temple. The man wanted to be a source for his little brother.   
  
“Theseus do you want to stay out here or go inside…?”   
  
“Mmere” Tommy mumbles out hands gripped harder into Techno’s shirt. Voice muffled by Techno’s chest but still, the sentiment came across clearly.

Techno nods pulling Tommy closer, “Okay Theseus. Then we’ll stay out here for as long as you would like.”

Tommy nodded content to stand there face buried into Techno’s chest. The boy shook ever so slightly Techno would never admit it but he held his youngest brother tighter when the shaking had started.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Phil woke up the absence of two of his sons shocked him, when he realized one was outside he panicked, he thought that his youngest had run away from their small community. Phil gently rose from the cuddle pile that had formed in the living room and walked outside. His breath short and curling around his mouth in an almost suffocating manner. Tears pricking up in his eyes as he grabbed his son’s shoulder only to realize that his smallest son was still here. Tommy was still safe, he was home, and safe.

“Techno… Tommy are you two okay..?” His voice catching on barbs in his throat.

_ Protect them ensure their survival. Ensure your survival. _

_ Dadza _

_ Dadza pog _

_ Protective Dadza _

_ Together again _

_ Family is safe _

“Yeah… We are Tommy just wanted to be out here for a bit.” 

The boy nodded, a grimace coating his face head pressed into Techno’s hand. Philza relaxed and leaned into Techno rubbing circles into Tommy’s back. The three of them content to stand there together and comfort their youngest. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tubbo stared at the ceiling blankly, while Schlatt took care of his hands. Pangs of anger shot up his arms as he plotted on how to get his Tommy back.

“Schlatt… He’s going to join us one way or another... I guarantee it.” His voice cracks.

“I understand but for now rest. Cannot make any moves against him if you’re exhausted and still bleeding.”

Tubbo growled but it was half-hearted. He knew the elder was right, exhaustion had already chosen to take residence in his chest, and behind his eyes. He could just let them slip closed and hope Quackity and Schlatt took care of him. He drifted off an image of a yellow rose wrapping him up in anger, entangling him in sadness being the only thing he dreamed of.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dream woke with a start when the front door opened letting in his brothers and father, Eyes blearily looking over them widening when he saw just how tired Tommy looked. He began to think if he’d caused it. He just… He wanted to hug Tommy and protect him.

_ Use power on the ones who hurt him. _

_ You made this garden of sorrow now plant yourself Dream. _

_ Protect your siblings Protect your dad. _

_ Exert power over all who dare harm you. _

Dream gently pushed George and Sapnap off of him, rising to hug Techno and Tommy. A hand immediately found its way to his hair gently petting it. This was his family and right now he’d destroy to protect it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

By the time everyone had awoken Wilbur was still deeply asleep. His body still needed a lot of rest from his revival when he woke up it was already noonish. His littlest brother curled into his side, a shocking development to him. He would’ve thought that Techno would have already sent Tommy to do some work. Tommy nestled into his side shouldn’t be a shock.

“Why aren’t you working?” his voice spills out 

“Techno told me to be a kid and get physical affection or some shit,” Tommy mumbled out not pulling away.

Wilbur sighed pulling him closer. Memories of Pogtopia flashed through his mind. His spiral ended in heartbreak but not for him. In his desperation, he managed to destroy everyone else around them.

“Tommy let’s go out and do some hunting,” Wilbur whispered out rising from the bed pulling Tommy with him.

Tommy grumbled a bit but got up anyway. Wilbur dragged him out of the house, into the woods a devious smile on his face. Wilbur looked at Tommy staggering behind him.

“Tommy why don’t you go ahead I will be setting some traps here for the occasional rabbit.”   
  
Tommy nodded at Wilbur and kept staggering forward. Wilbur smiled as his brother walked deeper into the woods once he was far enough Wilbur walked back home. A snowstorm brewing just a few miles away ready to cover the tracks they made.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tommy was freezing as the snow began to come down hard. He only had gotten a few cows but it had gotten harder to see them as the trees got denser. Tommy’s breath puffing up around his face. Unconsciously shifting to his 50 percent form he shivered. Where was Wilbur? Wait did Wilbur abandon him? Tommy’s breath got shorter hands gripping into his fur. 

Tommy looked around eyes darting over trees looking for any place he could make into a shelter. Darting through trees until he saw a small cave. A den. A safe place. He dove in and curled up into a tight ball.

_ Safety… _

_ Warmth… _

_ Techno will come… _

Quiet murmurs reassured him as he stayed curled up tight hoping the storm would end sooner rather than later.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Wilbur, you did what?” Techno roared voices screamed at him to remove his brother’s head.

Techno glared at his older brother, a manic light coming into them as Wilbur laughed, “Tommy needed to be punished Techno. He doesn’t get to be a child anymore. We’re in a war! If he doesn’t grow up now when will he? When will he realize that this isn’t some silly game we’re playing. He doesn’t get to be a kid while we all have to be adults. He’ll be back when he understands what he did wrong.”

_ Traitor!!! _

_ Kill him!! _

_ BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD! _

_ Wilbur is going crazy again? _

_ Does Wilbur understand? _

_ E _

Techno growled out Phil held tightly onto his wrist hoping to be able to keep his sons alive long enough to find Tommy once the storm passed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_ Find Tubbo _

_ Find Techno _

_ Tubbo misses you. He wants you as a friend.  _

_ Techno is your fucking brother _

_ Techno cares. Techno gave you that helmet. _

_ Tubbo was there throughout everything. _

_ Tubbo is your best friend Tommy! You can’t abandon him! _

“Shut up shut up shut up SHUT UP” Tommy screamed tears pricking at his eyes. Everything was so loud and he was just so so cold at that moment.

_ Tommy go home _

_ Go home _

_ Go home _

_ Go home _

_ Go to L’manberg _

_ Go to Tubbo _

_ TECHNO IS WAITING FOR YOU GO TO HIM _

_ MOVE MOVE MOVE _

_ Don’t go to Techno! He will betray you! _

_ Move move move move move move move move move move move move _

_ Techno apologized. Phil is working on his parenting. Dream feels shitty. _

_ Dream just wants to manipulate you. _

_ Tubbo would be worse. _

If the world wasn’t actually dark Tommy wouldn’t know curled up crying the voices screaming in his head.


	6. January 8th, 2021

Wilbur laughed as the snow began to slow. Techno’s pacing behind him hadn’t slowed one bit the floorboards slightly gave with each heavy step. Phil worriedly flitted between the two of them. He seemed unsure who he wanted to comfort more. He often gently ran his hand through Techno’s unbraided hair but flinches away from touching Wilbur.

_ good _

Wilbur was roughly grabbed by his shoulder Techno not providing any explanation the man let out a low growl. Wilbur knew what they all wanted. They wanted him to lead them to where he’d sent Tommy off to hunt. He smiled and began to lead them off into the wrong way. He led them towards Logstedshire rather than into the thickening woods.

_ Lie to them. _

“I told him to stay to areas he knew. I told him heading to Logsted would probably be good but I’m not too sure if the storm hit here as well.” He whimpered out.

Techno dug his nails deeper into his shoulder a huff being Wilbur’s only response.

_ We can make dad love us. _

The promise was left unspoken by both of them. Wilbur hoped that they couldn’t find Tommy before Tubbo. So they could see how messed their youngest actually was.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tubbo giggled in delight, Quackity, and Schlatt had begun to build Tommy’s spire. A prison meant to break him. Trapping him up in the sky away from anyone who might want to save him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tommy whimpered his world a sea of white. His fur coated in frost, raw meat held tightly to his chest, stomach growling in hunger. His breath mere wisps of what it could be. The cold thinned the air a weight pressed down on his chest. The poor boy needed to run.   
  
_ Get Techno _

_ Run wolf run _

_ Tommyrunnit _

_ Get to Tubbo _

_ No Techno _

_ No Tubbo _

_ Techno! _

_ TUBBO _

_ HE’S YOUR BROTHER _

_ HE’S YOUR ONLY FRIEND _

_ TECHNO _

_ NO TUBBO _

_ TECHNOBLADE _

_ TUBBO _

_ TECHNO IS ONLY USING YOU. _

_ TUBBO WANTS TO HURT YOU. _

Tommy whimpered crawling out of his den, feebly running forwards, eyes scanned the trees. His mind raced the voices screaming his ears felt like they had begun to bleed. The voices were too much for him.

“Tommy!” he heard screaming off in the distance. The voice burned his ears but it was familiar.

_ Dadza! _

_ Dadza! _

_ Childinnit finds Dadza! _

He can hear the flap of wings and a soft thud of someone who had landed in the snow. Tommy’s face broke into one wide smile as the wolf tackled his father, whimpers tearing out of his throat. Arms and wings wrapped around him.   
  
“Techno! Dream I found him!” Phil held him close before going to take off.

_ Dadza  _

_ Safeinnit _

_ Cold _

Tommy nuzzled closer to his father’s body shaking. He briefly wondered if Techno would loan him, his cloak again but perished the thought knowing he hadn’t done his job.

“Sorry I-I didn’t bring the food back. I know you guys will probably… pun… punish me for that. Did Wilbur make it back safe? He was supposed to join me but he didn’t.” Tommy whispered, the voices calming down.

Philza held him tighter as he flew over the trees, “You did nothing wrong. Wilbur sent you out to hunt and we didn’t need any more food. We had already sent George, Dream, and Sapnap to hunt.”

Tommy nodded into his father’s shoulder, “Wilbur was being an ass huh?”   
  
Philza nodded as the two of them landed in a clearing. Techno rushing to check Tommy over in a panic. Dream’s hand grabbed the meat he clutched close and threw it to someone as he rubbed his ears.

“Tommy... Tommy look at me…” Dream begged the boy.

_ Brother _

_ Manipulator _

_ Brother _

_ PUT YOUR STUFF IN THE HOLE TOMMY _

_ He regrets it. _

Tommy turned his head to look at him. Eyes focusing on freckles and messy hair, green eyes staring into his soul. Tommy began to count freckles on his brother’s face words died out. His sleep-deprived brain was hazy from the voices screaming at him.   
  


“Tommy oh thank god you’re okay… Tommy…? Tommy, say something.” Dream quietly begged his little brother.   
  
“Tubbo… no Techno... Tubbo! Techno! Tubbo wants to hurt you! Techno will betray you! TECHNO! TUBBO! TUBBO WILL HURT YOU CHILDINNIT! TECHNO HATES YOU!” Tommy started with whispered words devolving into a screaming match with himself.

Dream froze gently running his hand through his hair, he looked to Techno and Philza in a panic. Tommy didn’t know why.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Dream froze. He should’ve known that eventually, Tommy would develop his own voices but he was too young he was only 16 for fuck’s sake. His voices didn’t seem to be agreeing either. It would be a miracle if they could get him to calm down now.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Techno’s world goes still as he realizes the implications. Tommy was under extreme stress, and his voices wanted many different things and it was tearing Tommy mentally apart. His little brother had to suffer the same way Dream, him, and their father had but at so much younger of an age. He was going to kill Wilbur.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Philza held his screaming son tighter against his chest. Thoughts racing as he realized the family curse had struck Tommy and it was hitting him harder than it had hit any of his other sons and himself. Why would Wilbur do this to Tommy? Where did he fuck this up?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Wilbur smiled knowing he had done his job of fucking Tommy up. He’d be more able to control Tommy. Hopefully, the voices liked him. Wilbur tried to pet Tommy’s hair when a sword was suddenly pointed at his throat.

“You are not allowed to touch him right now.”   
  
“Like hell, I’m not Techno that’s my little brother too!” He growled out at Techno not attempting to touch the sharpened blade. 

Wilbur glared at his brother.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Two people watched the events on a screen through Wilbur’s eyes. A blonde man who was nibbling on a carrot idly playing with his scythe, and a brunette who buzzed with energy who flipped a knife in his hand.   
  
“So Scythe think we could cause chaos with our alters? Corrupt their voices like XD did to little Dreamie?”   
  
“I don’t know if we should start today. Neither of them have objects we can tie the corruption to Escaped.” The man stopped playing with his scythe leaning on it, “But we should ask Killza and Boo if they want to join in on this.”   
  
Escaped smiled throwing a knife at his counterpart’s face n the screen, “This will be fun as shit!”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tommy’s haze filled mind eventually began to get clearer the loud voices that screamed at him calming down. A hand ran through his hair making him nuzzle into it,

“Pleasee… donsop” He mumbled out at the hand eyes fluttering shut.

“I won’t Theseus.”   
  
_ Technobrother _

_ Brotherinnit _

_ Safe _

Techno gently pulled him into his lap a smile ghosting his face as Tommy buried his face in his neck. Philza was dealing with Wilbur, and Dream had begun to work on building with the other guest so they could have homes and multiple farms. Eret and Sapnap agreeing to stand guard for a bit at Tommy and his room. The worry the Wilbur would try to hurt the resting Tommy was overwhelming to him.

“Just rest… Tomorrow we’ll train.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Philza was pissed, his voice hoarse as Wilbur had stopped grinning like a mad man. The look changing to one of confusion. Phil only had a second to catch his son as he crumpled to the ground.   
  
“My fucking head… Dad…? Weren’t we in bed with Toms and everyone?”   
  
“Wil… Mate do you not remember what you did?”   
  
“What… I did? Did I hurt someone?”

Phil was shocked into silence. Something had possessed his son to hurt his brother. There was no way that Wilbur had enough strength on his own to stay awake for that long, let alone walk for as much as he had. His body was still very weak from the arrival. Something was wrong with Wilbur.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone is morally grey. But Let's have some fun with the idea that everyone is pristinely white how about that?


	7. January 9th, 2021

XD growled as he felt his connection to his alter break. That damn Dream had finally decided to shatter the mask. He just hoped Scythe and Escaped would be able to develop a somewhat stable connection. He was lucky that Vil was able to develop the connection he had, even though he faded in and out of control easily. Panda walked in holding a tea set and set next to XD.

“Don’t worry XD. We’ll cause chaos one way or another. Even if we have to kidnap one of them.” He laughs slightly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Eret smiled as he watched Ranboo teleport from the ground to the half-built roof. The enderman hybrid had been working on using his powers in a way to not over-exert himself. Niki and Fundy were across the field setting up the farms that the large group needed to feed everyone. George, Sapnap, and Dream all working on gathering various mobs to set up so that they weren’t sustaining themselves on a truly vegan diet. He knew that Tommy, and Fundy’s stomachs couldn’t handle that.

He could see Jack Manifold and Hbomb talking amongst themselves quietly, setting up their own shelter. What he wasn’t expecting to see was Captain Puffy and Sam holding up a badly injured person each. Skeppy’s mask was broken and crimson vines clung weakly to him, his skin, and clothing marred by red and blue splotches. Bad’s halo seemed to be tilted off its axis dark blue blood spilling from his nose.    
  
“Puffy… Sam. What happened?” Eret growled out running over to help them get the two of them into one of the temporary tents.

“Niki, Fundy! We need help over here!” Ranboo yelled seeing the injured possible friends. 

Captain Puffy looked at Eret suspiciously, “Can we trust you that you aren’t going to betray us?”

Eret froze and lets out a shaky exhale, “As long as you aren’t Quackity Tubbo or Schlatt we will help you and have no reason to betray you.”   
  
“What do you mean Schlatt?” Sam said dragging Skeppy onto a bed confusion clouding his features.

“Philza, Techno and Drea-”   
  
“You’re working with Dream? After everything, he’s done to those kids? He’s manipulated them how do you know we can trust him?” Puffy interrupted him, eyes locking with Eret’s

  
“Because he gave up his mask. Because he almost killed Wilbur again for sending off his little brother into the woods to die or to be found by Tubbo. Neither of those are good for Tommy. Also because I’ve known this family since Wilbur, and I were 13. What you saw of Dream wasn’t him I can ensure you that. That’s how. But as I was saying Puffy. They told us that when we grabbed Tommy from the L’manberg Schlatt was there, Tommy didn’t even know.”

Puffy sighed and helped Eret get Bad into the bed. Niki and Fundy rushing in with potions and bandages gathered into their arms. Ranboo trailing after only to stand outside the small tent. Eret grabs the wrists of Puffy and Sam to drag them out and into Ranboo, and her shelter. 

“We need to talk to you about what it means to live here with Techno.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tubbo was building the spire. Tight winding halls, ladders to hallways that twisted and turned to disorientate to get people hopelessly lost relying on them to lead them back to safety. It was all for Tommy he reminded himself. He truly thought the top floor was his greatest accomplishment though. Tommy’s cell was pristine and decorated with some of his favorite things, a food dispenser in the wall, and the constant sounds of explosions ringing through the cell.

Schlatt was standing next to him, a look of pride taking hold of his face, “You did a good job kid.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tommy struggled to wake up, fog coated his mind while a pleasant buzz had filled his chest. He unconsciously nuzzled more into his pillow a sleepy smile covering his face. A deep chuckle not enough to deter him from feeling the warmth that his pillow provided. His sleep-addled mind not caring if it was actually a pillow.

“I don’t think I’m going to be able to get out of bed, dad if Theseus is this clingy you might have to talk to Wilbur more without me.” Tommy whimpered at the idea of Wilbur, thoughts shifted rapidly not knowing if he considered Wilbur his hero or someone who hurt him. A hand running through his hair.

“Just go back to sleep, Tommy… You have a fever from being out in the snow for that long.” His dad gently says everything just right to lull him back into the dark abyss of sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Techno rubbed circles into Tommy’s back as Phil paced the floor. His brother in the night had curled upon him like a cat and gotten unbearably warm, Tommy having had developed a fever in the middle of the night. Phil didn’t know if it was caused by Tommy being stressed, the cold, or most likely both.

“How could we have not noticed? Do you think he developed them while he was panicking Techno? Mine came in a high-stress situation did his? Is that the trigger? No, it can’t be. It can’t be because that’d mean you and Dream both would’ve gotten them… You two got them when I nearly died didn’t you?”   
  


“We did dad… We just told you that they came later so you didn’t blame yourself, and genuinely it wasn’t you nearly dying that triggered it for us. It was the battle that triggered them to start up.”   
  
Phil froze in place looking at his sons curled up on the bed. Tommy’s breathing shallowing, coming out in soft wheezing noises. Phil sat next to the two of them with a smile on his face letting Techno lean into him.

“I’m sorry I let that happen to you guys Techno. Please… please don’t hide things like this. It’s how we all fall apart.” He whispered.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

George tackled Dream into the snow, the boy shifting into his half form. A laugh belting out of him as Sapnap glares at the two of them. Sapnap’s bandana tied around Dream’s neck. George grabbing weakly at the green hoodie, his body shaking. 

“George… Dream, give me my bandanna back.” Sapnap growls out reaching down to grab at the snow eyes narrowing at him. 

Dream’s eyes widen as he scrambled out from under George. Clawed paws gripping at snow as he begins to run up the mountain snow hitting his back as he yelps. Hands sunk into snow his body sinking with it. A hand pulling his out by the scruff of his neck was barely a saving grace, knowing the hand likely belonged to Sapnap but he couldn’t help but go lax.

“Dream. Bandanna. Now.” he growled out as he set the taller boy on the ground. Dream untied the bandanna and handed it back to Sapnap his head bowing forward in shame.   
  
“M’orry Sapnap.” Dream mumbled, not noticing the worried look that passed from George to Sapnap. The more meek and apologetic demeanor not being what they had been used to in the prior months.

“Dream you… Are you okay?” Sapnap kneeled in front of him, worry glazing his eyes over.

Dreams head snapped up to meet Sapnaps eyes, a blush covered his face. Voices roaring at him over the violation of his trust. Sapnap’s eyes softening his hands finding their way up so Dream can watch them with caution. He knew he’d need to re-learn what dating Sapnap and George was like.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Niki finished wrapping the last of Bad’s injuries, her eyes scanning the diamond obsessed man. Fundy’s face twisted into a look of determination as his hands shook and pulled vines gently from Skeppy’s arms. Their clothes stained a mix of blue and red. The crimson fading from them both slowly, knowing the two needed to be sedated until their proper colors had fully returned.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Wilbur laid in his bed staring at the ceiling blankly. He had been crying for the last few hours when Phil had told him what he’d done. He had sent Tommy to either die or be captured like some sick fucking monster. 

_ Who does that to their brother? Especially one who has been through that much trauma. _

_ Sick and sadistic! Sick and sadistic! _

_ Wilbur Sick _

_ Do it again! It’ll be fine! Just tell them you were both nearly captured by Tubbo and you had to fight to escape. _

_ Oh oh oh! Do Techno! Do Techno! _

_ Weaken the Warrior! _

_ Oh! What about Dadza!  _

_ Make him a killer! _

_ What about the pinkette!?! _

_ Your son! Your Son!!! _

_ TEAR OFF HIS SCALES! _

_ Torment Tommy! _

_ TormentedInnit! _

_ Rip Phil’s wings off! _

Wilbur gasped voices dancing through his mind and kicking against his morals. Eyes shutting tightly hands tearing at his hair. Was this what Techno and Dream mentioned? Was this the same thing as Phil’s voices? It couldn’t be. How could they stay so calm with these horrendous things burying themselves in his mind?

_ Oh, you could ally with Tubbo! Tubbo would accept you! _

_ You’d get to hurt Schlatt in revenge! _

_ Rip Quckity’s wings off! Show them what the Butcher’s Army should be like! _

_ Oh look now he’s sobbing guys~ _

_ You don’t get a choice Vilbur! NO CHOICE! NO CHOICE! YOU ARE THE VILLAIN AFTER ALL! _

_ Wilbur, they’re not your family~ _

_ Wilbur cut out Eret’s eyes! _

_ They’re so white! What is he?!?! HEROBRINE’S SON?? _

_ They don’t deserve your loyalty they resurrected you. Didn’t you suffer enough before? Isn’t that why you begged your father to murder you in front of the rest of your family? _

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Quackity was staring at his current president and Schlatt. A cruel smirk on his face as he knew that finally, this nation was going to be stronger and would be gaining an attack dog. It would be perfect! This nation would be strong just the four of them when they finally get Tommy under control, knowing what his true home required of him. Quackity of course planned to send the dog after Technoblade immediately but Tubbo didn’t need to know that yet. The man adjusted his wings and went back to building the center of New L’manberg. It was their house and the only one of importance. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Killza smiled as he watched Escaped and Scythe spar. The two men being the calmer ones of the group but still extremely deadly their moves more calculated than their counterparts. Opting to use non-traditional weapons each. Escaped wielding two pairs of wickedly sharp shears, and Scythe having custom made his own scythe for farming and battle of course. Escaped gets a good hit on Scythe blood dripping from his cheek making Killza giggle in approval. These were his two sons, and they were definitely going to cause chaos in the overworld when they were released.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well the plot thickens don't it?


	8. January 10th, 2021

Boorun stared through trees that the group had planted in the end a smile on his face as he watched Scythe working on his carrot farm. A smile breaking out under his mask, he wanted to play tag with Scythey make him scared and cry.

Boorun snake up to him silently pulling on his hair, “Boo! Better run Scythey~”

The man froze for a second his Scythe on the other side of the field before he bolted into the man-made forest breath catching on thrown in his throat as Boorun chased him deeper into the forest his manic giggles bouncing off the trees, Escaped would love this.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Techno held Tommy close, the boy shivering badly. Phil had left when Wilbur’s strangled scream had rung out through their community. His hands stroking the fevered boy’s hair, a frown marring his normally stoic face. He should’ve known that Tommy would trust Wilbur unquestioningly. 

_ Technocare _

_ Techno support _

_ E _

_ E _

_ Traumainnit _

_ Brotherinnit _

_ Techno isn’t your friend. _

Techno froze was that something Tommy was hearing? Was it why he broke down in their father’s arms? Was it… A groan from the boy in his arms startling him out of his thoughts.

“Tommy, how are you feeling” he whispers in case the boy didn’t actually wake up.

“Scared…. Hungry… Techno I don’t want to go back to Tubbo… They want me to go back to Tubbo… They want me to stay here… It’s loud” he whispers, the rasp showing Techno that whatever he had was affecting his throat.

Techno shushes him pressing his face into his hair, as long lanky arms curl around him. A low rattle of a hum coming from the broken piglin hybrid. Techno hated this but knew their Wilbur wasn’t at fault.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dream nuzzled closer into the warm bodies surrounding him, something missed when he wasn’t in complete control of himself. Sapnap’s face pressing into his chest and George nuzzled into the back of his neck. It almost felt wrong… Almost. There was something about this that was just so nice and this fluffy feeling gripping at his chest… well he hoped it was a permanent fixture around these two. 

A soft groan from the boy in his arms alerted him that Sapnap was waking Dream buried his face in his hair a smile coating his face. This was home... laying in bed on a lazy snowy morning holding one of his boyfriends no obligations to be had. Almost something that felt wrong to the cat hybrid, a purr unwittingly coming from him as a hand lazily stroked the side of his face.

“Dream~ I know you’re awake, c’mon look at me?” Sapnap’s soft voice drags him from his thoughts

Dream nuzzled closer into his hair before pulling away to look at the half-awake boy in his arms Sapnap’s face curled into a lazy smile. There were a lot of things he loved about Sapnap but the thing he loved most was the fact that the man was basically a living heater due to his half blaze nature. The boy curled into his back being the steadying chill of their group. A blizz and a blaze hybrid dating was rare they two preferring to date in their respective temperature zones, but a Blizz and a Blaze dating a normal cat hybrid was the epitome of weird in the circles of most hybrids. But they didn’t give a damn about what the others thought after Phil had blood adopted Tommy and the wolf boy started growing feathers and a pair of wings. When they had first started growing they were malformed but now he honestly didn’t know. Plus to make it worse Tommy seemed to mentally and physically age slower when their nephew was born he had gained on Tommy quickly and soon surpassed him. Hybrids were weird in how they worked he supposed but one thing he did notice was that Tommy’s growth had slowed down signifigantly more. They all feared the boy would stop aging altogether. 

Poking on brought him out of his thoughts, Dream slowly blinked at the face inches from his own. Dream gently headbutted the boy nuzzling his face the low purring becoming a constant noise from himself. Sapnap pressed a gentle kiss to his forehead hands running through snow white fur. Sapnap warming him up brought him back down into the dredges of sleepiness that he had just attempted to bring himself up from. Head pressing into the hands ears flicking eyes forcing themselves open.

Sapnap’s eyes flicked over his shoulder when the two heard a soft grumble of displeasure the light falling directly on him. Sapnap gently running his hand down George’s cheek to wake him up more and gently moving him and Dream out of the light. The chill that came from George being the new one holding him was nice as he began to drift back off into sleep. His face pressed into George’s hair.

When Dream woke up he was in the living room, his head in someone’s lap and a hand running through his hair. The warmth was nice as he adjusted his position to lay on his back and stare up at Sapnap’s smiling face. Yeah, this was home. Dream smiled lazily up at Sapnap eyes glazed over by sleep, and the exhaustion that comes from the half-asleep nature both heat and cold put him into.

Dream purred staring up at the hybrid, his mind hazy hands slipping through his fur. Dream felt his stomach begging for food his mind coming up with only one solution. Dream nuzzled into the hand before nipping at Sapnap’s wrist. His partner winced and glowered at him.

“Dream might I ask why you did that?” Sap asks gently knowing the hybrid in his lap wasn’t entirely in a human headspace if his refusal to speak was any sign of it.

Dream blinked at him bringing one hand up to his chest to sign ‘hungry’. The language a remnant of his childhood from when Techno and himself both were mute refusing to talk lest they disturbed their new father. What seemed like ages ago Dream had taught his boyfriends a little bit of ASL for moments like this. Moments where he felt more in tune with his animal hybrids instincts than his own. Sapnap smiled and picked him up letting Dream cling tightly to him face buried in his neck. It was home, and he was happy to not feel an overwhelming need to be in control.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Wilbur’s hands tore at his hair as Phil was talking him through calming down. The man holding him close to his chest. Gentle murmurs of his voice rattling through what felt like a hollow body. Voices screaming through his mind but he couldn’t find the strength to distinguish the overlapping words instead, choosing to focus on his own thoughts.   
  


“Dad… I hear voices… I hear them now… They want… They want horrible things…” He gulped his voice sounding like it didn’t belong, “They told me to turn you into a killer! I don’t want you to kill people! I just want you to be my dad and keep me safe. Please please keep me and them safe”

Wilbur began to cry his body shaking and shuddering as his father shushed him. The man couldn’t help but rock a bit in his father’s arms The motion being somewhat calming matching with his almost childish pleas. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Eret and Puffy waited at the sides of the unconscious men. Their hands clasped on her lap legs bouncing up and down. The air tense, Puffy always glancing at him to make sure he wasn’t about to betray her. Eret understood… They really fucking did but the distrust wasn’t going to do any of them good right now. She just hoped Puffy would forgive her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tubbo was humming loudly, walking around L’manberg. He was busy adjusting small out of place details, Schlatt and Quackity busy tearing down the old homes of what he would consider people he had exiled. Tommy was the only one allowed to come back to L’manberg right now, Tubbo would make sure that Tommy understood his damn place. That was the only thing that mattered. Maybe after he would kill Schlatt to keep Quackity complacent, who knows. A little bloodshed and punishment were necessary for this nation’s stability.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tommy just saw black in his dreams as voices screamed at him. He wanted out… please let him out please please please please please please please please. Hands tried scratching at walls but his body was too limp and too heavy as he was forced to listen to the voices that confused and terrified him.


	9. January 11th, 2021part 1

Dream whined at Sapnap and George as both boys got up to get ready for the day. He wanted to lay down in bed and cuddle all day couldn’t they see he needed that? He glared at Sapnap as he walked over placing a hand in Dream’s hair and roughly pulling it, the look in his eyes turned cruel towards him.

“What you thought we would love you because you claimed to change Dream? Oh sorry that’s not your name… is it? Failure! Go rummage for food elsewhere and stop relying on Gogy and me.”   
  
Dream wanted to fight to tell him he’s wrong! He wasn’t a failure…. But wasn’t he actually though? A failure who had to be saved by his dad…? One who slipped into flimsy sanity and deep insanity easily? He just hurt the people around him, was he even worth their time?

“Dream, sweetie wake up, come on Gogy and I made food for the three of us, we’re going to-” Sap’s voice started before distorting and becoming cruel to him, “Eat you today for dinner Dream. Not like you’re worth much more than that. All you’ll ever be-”   
  
“Dream, wake up we’re visiting Phil. Love, c’mon wakey wakey.”   
  
Dream let out a whine as someone picked him up the scene around him fading away. He was bundled up in a blanket held close to Sapnap’s chest, the younger had claw marks covering his face. Dream flinches, did he do that? He couldn’t remember as a whimper tore from him, tears streaming down his face. He buried his face in Sapnap’s neck letting out a distressed purring trying to calm down Sapnap, or himself? He didn’t know as he just kept purring Sapnap carrying him somewhere and he didn’t know where.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Phil startled when Sapnap walked in with Dream swaddled up in blankets. His son was in his half form, short, and with white fur as he’s used to. Phil stared at the cuts covering Sapnap and George’s faces and arms. 

“Did Dream have a nightmare?”   
  
The two nodded at him Sapnap speaking up, “He did it was really bad, George and I need to finish our house and he’s non-verbal, and acting more like a cat than normal. Figured we could leave you with you guys? I can bring him to Techno’s room if you want.”

Phil stared at Dream before opening up his arms, “No it’s okay I’ll take him right now, Tommy is still sick and I don’t want to cause Techno to get attached to Dream as much as he’s attached to Tommy’s side right now.”

Sapnap nodded gently setting Dream in Phil’s lap, his son immediately purring into his neck. He watched as Sapnap and George left gently petting Dream. Phil adjust Dream in his lap to bring his son upstairs and to visit Techno.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Techno was quietly humming as Tommy babbled on about nonsense to him. He occasionally nodded or gave him a “yes Theseus” to the delirious boy, his voices overwhelming him in his exhausted state. The man dragged his eyes up from the face of his brother’s face when he heard the door open. He saw his dad holding his brother, Dream, in his half form. Tommy’s babbling increased Techno catching the words dad, and Dream in it.

Tommy reached his arms out towards them, Techno feeling panic rise in his chest as he hugs Tommy tighter. Phil walked over to them gently putting Dream in Tommy’s lap, the youngest pulling their brother close as Phil sat next to Techno putting an arm around his shoulder. A hand carded through his hair, Techno whimpering a bit.

“Dad, I can’t lose them again… I can’t lose you again.”

“I know mate, I won’t let us fall apart so horribly again. Wilbur finally has a grip on his voices and would like to see you two if you’re okay with it.”

  
  


“A grip? You mean they’ve fallen silent?”   
  
“They did. They seem to be sporadic episodes rather than fully coming in like Tommy’s.”

“Then, he can and we can lay here and hope these two feel better.”   
  
“You know that they will have to leave your side eventually right Techno? You also need to walk around as well.”   
  
“I know dad… I know. Just not until Tommy is better and Dream is verbal again.”   
  
Phil nods running his hand through Techno’s hair one last time. Techno threw a look at his dad as he left the room while rubbing his babbling brother’s back. His thoughts running rampant over the possibility of Dream and Tommy getting hurt or somehow being kidnapped.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Wilbur was laying on his bed. Bandages carefully wrapped around his hands and fingers. The voices had disappeared entirely leaving him in the silent room driving him insane. The door opened his head snapping up to look at the intruder in his private space, Dad… Phil was standing there a soft smile on his ace reaching a hand out to Wilbur.

“Dream and Toms aren’t feeling too well, want to come up and see them?” Wilbur took Phil’s hand, the man speaking softly.

Wilbur nodded letting Phil help him up, his father leading him to Techno’s room. He collapsed next to his brothers burying his face in Techno’s chest loosely grabbing at his shirt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is shorter than normal. Mainly because I got fucking distracted by other projects. Also Hey!! I have a discord server!! come join and meet me and other cool ppl!
> 
> https://discord.gg/hkv8qHRWwT


End file.
